The Four Elements of Damar
by BetaReject
Summary: This was written for a "challenge" offered at a Live Journal community. Basically the four elements wind, fire, water and air were to be used to describe a character. I thought it would be interesting to see how they could be used to represent Damar at di


Title: Forces of Nature  
  
Author: Jody  
  
Rating: PG 13 (just in case)  
  
Character: Damar  
  
Pairing(s): Damar/Wife  
  
Summary: Fours elements that represent key points in Damar's life  
  
Disclaimer: None of these chars are mine but Paramount's  
  
Authors note: Thanks to Hobsonphile for beta reading this for me.  
  
Water:  
  
Gulping down his Kanar, Damar's mind wanders to the memories of simpler days. He always hated the situation Cardassia was is but now it almost seemed unbearable. Watching helplessly, as his people were forced to their knees first by the Klingons and now the Dominion. He swore he would do all in his power to resist the inevitable for as long as he could. Then again that was back when he served as Gul Dukat's second in command. He was no one important, just a tactician, training under a commander he truly believed would lead them all to victory and freedom.  
  
Then as soon as everything began to fall into place, it was all torn apart. The Terrans have a phrase for this sort of situation. Calm before the storm was it called? Gul Dukat mentioned this to him saying he heard it from some human. Something to do with sailing and oceans being smooth as glass just before deadly storms erupt.  
  
He laughs suddenly at this thought as the room begins to spin marking the starting stages of inebriation. Taking another gulp from his glass, he quickly drains it before glancing to the bottle noting that it too, is empty. Rising to his feet, he moves sluggishly to grab another bottle only to catch the annoying voice of Weyoun on his comm link.  
  
"Legate Damar, your presence is needed."  
  
Sighing loudly, he grumbles a sharp reply and turns to leave his room pausing only to grab another bottle of Kanar feeling very much like a drowning soul in a sea of oppression.  
  
Wind:  
  
Staring out the window of the main command center, Damar sighs to himself softly. Ahead lies the black blanket of space as millions of stars pierce the darkness like small pinholes. Shivering slightly, he frowns cursing the inadequate heating systems of the stolen Klingon ship.  
  
In truth he missed Cardassia most during the long hours of night. Perhaps it was the silence that got to him, or maybe it was the chilled ache he felt in his bones. It felt like an eternity since he felt the warm breeze of his home world, longer still since he last held his wife.  
  
Thoughts of her make him even more homesick. Furthermore he only learnt a few weeks earlier that she had given birth to his son. He is a father now but there would be no time for him to celebrate. With the Klingons still at their heels and their own government rejecting them, only time would tell if he'd ever see his son.  
  
Yet he knew in the end it would all be worth it. Like a whirlwind passing through the desert, here one moment and gone the next, they would make their mark on their foes. Even if it took a lifetime to accomplish, he would gladly do it again if it meant his son would grow up in a free Cardassia.  
  
Fire:  
  
His mind swirling in a sea of alcohol, Damar finds himself staring at the mirror in his quarters silently. All was lost and he felt he was helpless to do anything to stop it. His entire life was dedicated to Cardassia. All he wanted was to see her free, safe and secure. Now he like the world he supposedly ruled over, had become the very things he abhorred. Weak, broken and alone.  
  
Studying at the reflection before him, his blurry eyes focus on the image of himself. How worn and afraid he had become. It seemed hard to believe the hollow shell reflecting his gaze was one of Cardassia's most skilled tacticians. A man who swore he would rather die then let Cardassia become a slave to another.  
  
Lifting the bottle to his lips he tries once more to silence the doubts and hate filled thoughts that are directed at himself. But the bleak image staring back at him instead causes something in him to snap. With sudden force he tosses the Kanar against the mirror causing it to splatter violently, distorting the reflection in front of him.  
  
In that moment he knew he could no longer run from the truth. The fires of his soul were slowly being put out, drenched by his weakness, his endless thirst. Now at a turning point, he knew what he had to do. As painful as it was going to be, it had to be done. But could the great Cardassian puppet truly battle the inner demons that he knew he had to?  
  
Earth:  
  
There would be no turning back, not anymore. The attack on Rondack 3 was just finishing up when he received a message from his commanders. The operation was costly but a success one nonetheless. Now it was time for him to make himself known to his allies and enemies. A smile plays on his features at the thought. It was as though the ground beneath his feet was shifting and crumbling away, yet he never felt more alive.  
  
He knew the minute he would be connected to the central comm systems, it would be over. He would lose his title, the 'power' he once held and he'd become a hunted man.  
  
The sobering thought causes him to pause for a moment as he wishes desperately he could have a drink, if only to calm his nerves. He was never one for the eloquence of speeches, and unlike Gul Dukat, he did not like audiences. As soon as the thought enters his mind it is dismissed. He had come too far to back out now, worked too hard to free himself from the Dominion's grasp to wallow in self-pity.  
  
Another tight smile crosses his features as he receives the message from his second in command that the comm links were now open. Time, like sand sifting through his fingers was fleeting. Unsure how long he would have an open channel, he begins. He does not know who would be listening to him or even if they would take his words seriously. But he knew it had to be said and so he would say them.  
  
"Cardassians have never been afraid of war, a fact we've proven time and again over these past two years..."  
  
The End 


End file.
